Anhelando Contacto
by xlspx
Summary: Hitomi se siente desdichada por noo tener a Van. Pero todo cambia cuando todo pretende terminar. One-Chapter. :


Holiz:) Es mi primer Fic de Escaflowne! Me deje llevar por la imaginación e hice esta historia. No creo que sea buena pero bue... además no creo tener ni un review por que todos los fics de Escaflowne no tienen... :( pero es mi fic favorito y NECESITO hacer un fic de ellos UU.

Los personajes no son míos (ojala!) y todo lo demás. La canción es Is this love de WhiteSnake, recomiendo escuchar la canción :)

* * *

¿Se puede vivir sin el amor de tu vida¿Se puede vivir con la simple y estúpida promesa de que algún día volverás a verlo? Pensaba que sí. Pensé que podía ser feliz viviendo cada uno en su mundo. Él viviendo en Fanelia, siendo realmente feliz. ¿Y yo? Viviendo una fantasía de niña tonta. Mirando hombres y hombres poniéndoles defectos... buscándoles un parentesco.

¿Dónde estás ahora Van¿Cuándo más te necesito? Cuando estoy empezando el mundo adulto y me considero una estúpida adolescente. ¿Dónde estás cuando pienso que te odio y que todo fue en vano¿Dónde estás cuando pienso que nada es real? Que todo fue un sueño...

Han pasado 5 años, Van. 5 años de soledad. 5 años de sonreír falsamente, de llorar, de soñar... ¡Te odio tanto, Van! Pero al mismo tiempo me odio tanto por amarte de la manera en que te amo.

¿Me explicar como es que hago para odiarte si ni siquiera puedo verte¿Cómo te grito a los 7 mares que te amo cuando sé que en ningún estarás tú¿Cómo sé que estoy enamorada de un humano de carne y hueso o de una fantasía adolescente¿Cómo sé que me amas tu también¿Cómo sé que me extrañas?

* * *

_I should have known better_

_Than to let you go alone_

_It's times like these_

_I can't make it on my own_

_Wasted days, and sleepless nights_

_An' I can't wait to see you again_

* * *

Corro asustada hacia el colegio. Llegó al campo donde te vi. Pero no apareces. Lloro con tristeza hasta que entiendo todo. No existes. Sólo eres parte de un sueño idiota. Lloro aún más.

Caminó hacia el último piso del colegio. La enorme terraza. Cierro los ojos mientras el viento se burla de mi. Juega con mis pobres cabellos. Se burla de mis estúpidos sueños. Se burla de mi.

* * *

_I find I spend my time_

_Waiting on your call_

_How can I tell you, babe_

_My back's against the wall_

_I need you by my side_

_To tell me it's alright_

_Cos I don't think I can take anymore_

* * *

Cuando todo parece una mentira. Cuando pongo en peligro mi vida. Algo cae del cielo. Miró hacia todos lados asustada. Miró al cielo. ¿De donde cae ese papel? Es un pergamino. Un pergamino antiguo.

A pesar de no conocer la letra, sé que tú la escribes. Sé que eres mi ángel personal, y que me cuidas cuando tengo miedo.

* * *

_"Querida Hitomi:_

_Merle dice una y otra vez que si deseo algo con todo el corazón... va a lograrse. Y no deseo nada más que volver a verte. Sé que pido mucho. Pido cambiar el mundo sólo por que te amo. No puedo pedirle a la luna que te traiga._

_Perdóname, Hitomi. No cometas ninguna locura. Sé que me quieras. Algún día volveremos a estar juntos. Algún día no muy lejano._

_Atentamente,_

_Van"_

* * *

¿Por qué¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de lo que significaba Van para mí¡Sabía que lo quería¡Sabía que lo amaba¡Pero no me di cuenta de que no podía estar SIN él¡No podía permitirse fingir ser feliz!

* * *

_Is this love that I'm feeling_

_Is this the love that I've been searching for_

_Is this love or am I dreaming_

_This must be love_

_Cos it's really got a hold on me_

_A hold on me_

* * *

Cuando pensé que todo estaba acabado, alguien me abrazó. Me abrazó con fuerza, anhelando el contacto. Suspiré y abracé al desconocido. Pero me di cuenta quien era. Su aroma. Su piel. Lo suave de su cabello.

-¡¿Van?!

-Pensé que jamás volvería a oír tu voz—susurró él en mi oído dejándome tonta. Deliberadamente tonta. Cerré los ojos y lo abracé aún más. Llorando. Llorando otra vez.

-¡Hitomi! Por favor... no llores. Es lo que menos pensé que sucedería al verte. Estoy aquí por ti, Hitomi. Por que... por que te amo y quiero estar contigo—le dijo y Hitomi se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. No había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo tan perfecto como antes. Exacto... tan perfecto como antes.

* * *

_I can't stop the feeling_

_I've been this way before_

_But, with you I've found the key_

_To open any door_

_I can feel my love for you_

_Growing stronger day by day_

_An' I can't wait to see you again_

_So I can hold you in my arms_

* * *

No podía creer que lo había dicho. ¡Pero así era! Me lo había dicho. Van corrió un poco su rostro y miró directamente mis labios. Mi corazón iba a estallar. El nudo en el estómago dolía muchísimo. Pero cuando Van colocó sus labios sobre los míos, me olvidé completamente del mundo. Me olvidé completamente quien era. Me besó tan dulce y tímidamente que pensé que iba a colapsar. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie, me besaría como él.

-Te amo, Hitomi.

-Y yo a ti, Van.

* * *

De repente, todo terminó. Me levanté asustada de mi cama. Llena de sudor y de lágrimas. Todo había sido un sueño. El sueño de mi vida. El sueño que siempre hubiese querido que sea realidad. Cuando me incorporé pude ver el pergamino de Van sobre mi mesa de luz. Era su carta. La carta de mi sueño. Decía lo mismo. Sólo que está vez estaba mi talismán. Y una sola línea era diferente.

_"Volveré por él. Como también volveré por ti, Hitomi"._

FIN

Deja un Review... :) es sólo tocar el "go" beso:)


End file.
